Rokesha Isobe
Appearance Rokesha sticks to the style of the streets, typically sporting a green hoodie and jeans to blend in with the crowd. Her shoes are a pair of old sneakers with so many scuff marks along the sides that they seem like part of the design. Her skin is pale, starved of sun by the towering skyscrapers of Port Elizabeth, and her brown hair is notably singed at the tips. Always moving (or most likely, free-running) with confidence in her step, her prideful form is only seen as a greenish blur to those who spot her on a job, gone in an instant. Biography Rokesha was born into a well-off family in Port East. Although her childhood wasn’t fed to her on a silver spoon, her father’s job as a cybersecurity technician made sure that she never went hungry. With her father’s guidance, she learned the ins and outs of how computers worked, preparing her for the time when she would inherit his job and make her own living in the world. Before she graduated, Rokesha got her first taste of the lifestyle that would lead to those plans being shattered. It was tame in all honesty, a high school party where some of the kids from Port West brought weed. But after that first exposure to a way of life that wasn’t just sticking by the rules and playing it safe, her Pandora’s Box was opened, and she would never be satisfied with just a normal office job again. Her jobs started simple enough, reverse engineering the school’s security system to change grades for money was her go-to that earned her the alias “Burner” to the other students of the class, as she’d walk past the firewall like it was nothing. Addicted to the infamy she was receiving, Rokesha took her nickname one step further by manually burning the tips of her hair, granting them the signature charred ends that marked the start of her new life. Disappointed in her bastardization of the techniques he had taught her to help people, her father gave her until graduation to pack her things and leave. Once that day hit, she said her goodbyes one last time and headed out to the streets as a freelance hacker, setting her sights on the lawless "paradise" of Farsheek City. aldo.char me to not be alone in the same room as him. He radiates Drunk Uncle Energy, and I mean that in the worst way. Interesting... At least I have a trump card against him, no more drunk uncle shenanigans towards me, at least. avix.char Kaiten, is an odd but friendly Guy, and our resident Biology Specialist from what I guess...” Don’t know too much about him, but so far he’s one of the better people here. I can count on him to say it how it is, even when I’m too scared to. lei.char Friaxi. -UNABLE TO COMPLETE ENTRY- lucie.char Captain, is a bit of a sweet heart, a bit weird, but a good leader, and wont lie, is a little cute.” Glad that she’s understanding, even if a bit quick to judge... She’s got a better eye for fashion than I’ll ever have. Let’s be good friends, okay? . -.-. - QS.char robot. Possibly infected with a regressive function, that’d explain a lot. They’re not in the best shape, but they’re acting like they’re fresh off a factory reset. With what happened to Doc... I need to make sure they’re clear before I even think about peeking inside that Pandora’s box. susanna.char far more bug than most Kaiten, but she seems to be a sweetheart outside of fights! Though uh, I recommend not getting on her bad side, she can be... Brutal.” He wasn’t kidding. What the fuck. I... I can’t even comprehend this. I suppose it’s mostly pity. terabit.char doctor android. Respects me (or at least my skills). Part-time DJ? Even if it’s just a hobby, mad props. Please don't scare me like that again. Thank you. I won’t mess up this chance you’ve given me. <....- -. --- -..> tisk.char Hekerin. Tiskha'sae Solawne Hasaa'ki'rin. He was polite to me, but is definitely rooted in his culture. At least he doesn’t seem like he’s about to snap. tix.char Hekerin from the streets of Tortuga. Street rat thief, no doubt he’s robbed countless pockets before Avix’s. He’s a good candidate for a scout, though. {..--- .. ..-} Category:Characters